Ronin Truth or Dare
by Female Duo
Summary: A game of truth or dare, a strip card game,and a lot of fun between the Ronins and my own made up characters! Profanity warning, bisexual warning, and sex in the later chapters. Please reaview!
1. Let the Games Begin!

(Disclaimer: No I do not own Ronin Worriers or the characters but I DO own the characters, Senna, Jerri, and Trish so please don't use them without my permission. If you don't like this fic or get offended by this fic I am terribly sorry that you feel that way. But if you like this fic please feel free to e-mail me at and please label it to Female Duo. Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WEITHER IT'S FLAMES OR SOMETHING GOOD! Thanks! Enjoy! Oh and, the thoughts are in {this kind of marks}. And yes there is cussing. Got it? Thanks! )

Female Duo :) =====================================================================

Ronin Truth or Dare?

"Ah SHIT!!!" Senna yelled, as the whole house went black.

Another power outage had caused Senna to fall off a chair while she was standing on it to put her dolls on her shelf in her room. Luckily, Sage walked in just in time to catch her.

"Damn! I hate these black outs! When is Ryo going to fix that dag-blasted fuse box?!" she yelled as Sage put her down in the dark. Sage turned on the flashlight that he had been caring in his hands.

"Nag, nag, nag. Whine, whine, whine. Not even a simple thank you. Just, some more nagging and whining," Sage said under his breath.

"Anyways, Jerri and Trish are here to see you. And Jerri has that mischievous look on her face again, and I don't trust her to be quite truthful," he said, handing Senna a flashlight and walking out.

"Thanks, Sage," She said by the time he walked out. {Damn! He's cute!}

Senna turned her flashlight on and walked downstairs to see that there were flashlights on and candles burning everywhere. Even some incents where burning too, she could tell by the smell.

"Earth to Senna! Senna, wake up! Senna!!" yelled Jerri.

"What?! Oh, sorry. I guess I dazed out there for a moment. Hey Jerri! Hi Trish! How ya do'n?"

Jerri and Trish are sisters but Trish is older by three years. Senna is one year older then Jerri but two years younger than Trish. But they're best friends anyways.

"We came over to have a little party but I guess that's out of the question. I mean with this power outage and all. I guess coming here was a big waste of time. Come on Jerri, let's go," suggested Trish.

"No! We can still have fun. Why don't we play a little spin the bottle? After all, we did bring tequila." Jerri announced with an evil grin.

"Oh, no! I don't think so!" Ryo said.

"I'm not even going there!" yelled Rowan.

"Did someone say tequila?" Senna said cheerily before realizing the words that came before it. "Wait, no, you won't have to go there, Rowan. Because we are NOT playing spin the bottle!" announced Senna.

"Oh, why not?" asked Trish, whining.

"Because, do you guys happen to remember what happened the LAST time we played that?" she asked.

"No." the sisters answered in chorus.

Senna tossed her long dark brown hair off her shoulder. "Well we're still not going to play that ESPECIALLY during a black out. Got it?"

"Okay, well can we play suck and blow?"

"Fuck NO!" she yelled.

"How about truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" suggested Trish.

"Guys, why don't we just all get ourselves a drink and get in a circle and play regular truth or dare?"

A room full of "Okays" came excitingly loud to Senna's ears. "Fine then, everyone to a glass, a liquor, a candle and let's get in a circle," Senna said.

Trish grabbed a candle that was sitting on an end stand table right behind her. She walked over to where everyone began to sit. She sat down right next to Rowan. The order of the circle of the circle was Senna, Sage, Ryo, Jerri, Kento, Cye, Trish, and Rowan.

"Hey guys! What are doing?" Mia asked walking up and grabbing a candle.

"Playing truth or dare. Wanna play?" Kento answered.

"Sure!" she cried.

Mia sat down between Kento and Cye. "Sooooo, who goes first?" she asked.

"Well Cye's name starts with the 3rd letter of alphabet, why doesn't he go first?" Kento suggested.

"Okay. Rowan, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Give me your best shot. Let's see what ya got(No rhyme intended)," Rowan replied boldly. Cye thought for a moment. Then his eyes widen and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Okay then, do five back flips,"

"No problem!"  
"In nothing but your underwear," he said evilly.

"I guess that's okay, I mean, no one's going to be able to see anyways. It's too dark." But just as Rowan said that, the power came back on. "You were saying Rowan?" responded Cye coldly.

"Can I have a consequence?" Rowan asked.

Cye smiled. "The consequence is... you have to do the back flips ... naked, in front of EVERYONE," he replied.

Everyone took a gulp of whatever they were drinking as Rowan took a deep breath and began to take his shirt off. All the girls except for Jerri blushed at the site of his strong muscular chest and six pack on his stomach. He unbuckled his pants and they dropped to the floor. By this time even Jerri was red in the face when she saw his boxers. They were pink! Not baby pink, but hot pink with lime green teddy bears on them! Everyone was cracking up, on the floor, hard-to-breathe, laughing by the time that Rowan was finish doing his back flips.

"Okay, you guys wanna play it that way, hu? Well....... Jerri! Truth or dare?"

"Ha! Like you could give me a good DARE!" she replied boldly.

"Fine then, I dare you to........ frenchkiss...... RYO!"

"EW!!! GROSS!! No fucking way!"

"Only for three seconds!" he said.

"NO, NO, NO, and let me think...... mmmmm...... **NO!** I will not ever in my LIFE, ever kiss one of my friends, not ever! Not even on the CHEEK! Your gonna have to give me a consequence," she screamed.

"Fine. The consequence is that you have to frenchkiss......White Blaze for three seconds!" he responded.

"Can I use a lifeline? I mean, kissing a friend is one thing. But a TIGER! Come on, get. real."

"It's your choice, the tiger or the boy? Take your pick," Rowan teased.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, you wanted to play anyways," replied Kento.

"Fine then. If it's not a big deal, let's see YOU kiss Ryo! Hu?" Jerri shot back.

"No way! It's your dare, not mine." {Thank God.}

"Fine then, I will." With that, Jerri took a sip of her rum and coke and turned to Ryo. She leaned closer to him. He leaned back and their lips met and they began to kiss. At first, both of their eyes were open, but as the kiss went on, their eyes began to close. The kiss ended when Ryo pulled away and asked, "Was that three seconds yet?"

"Actually, it was more like thirty seconds," Senna answered with a smirk.

"So, whom will I dare next. Um, how abou...."

"Did you like it?" Trish interrupted.

"Would you let me finish my sentence before you interrupt me, PLEASE!!!"

"Well, I just wanted to know."

"Well, let's just put it this way, I DON'T KISS AND TELL! And besides, it was a DARE remember, not truth. So nna," with that, she stuck out her tongue.

"N. E. WAYS! As I was saying before I was so rudely INTERRUPTED by a certain someone, I'm not going to say Trishnames, but.... SENNA!! Truth, or DARE!" she said with an evil grin that made both choices seem horrible wrong! JUST WRONG!

"OH GOD! This is SUCH a HARD decision!!!! Dare." Senna said sarcastically ending her sentence with a challenging glare.

"Okay then......your dare is....to...frenchkiss...SAGE!! For 20 seconds!!" Jerri said with an PSYCHOTICALLY EVIL grin then, "MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough, cough, gag, gasps for airHAHAHAHAH!"

"Um.............. what's the consequence?"

"Um, a .... the consequence?{I knew that there was something that I forgot to think of. Oh! I know. Evil grin.} Well, if you don't like that dare then you can always frenchkiss Trish," Jerri announced cruelly.

"Um.... when you put it that way, no offence Trish, but you're not my kind of girl. I tend to like taller, tougher women, not ones that I can break easily." Trish stuck her tongue out at Senna for her comment. "I guess that I'll kiss Sage," Senna said half shyly, half whole-heartedly.

Senna scooted closer to Sage and leaned into him. He leaned in too and kissed her first. Their eyes were closed from the beginning and as Senna leaned closer into Sage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. At first, Senna didn't know whether to bite it or pull away from Sage. She had never been kissed like that before. But as the kiss grew hotter, she became more sure of herself and started to use her tongue to play with his. Sage placed his hands on her face and held her there so she wouldn't move away anytime soon.

It was when they heard Jerri clear her throat rather loudly that they realized there where people surrounding them. Sage quickly pulled away, and moved away from Senna, with a slight blush on his face.

"Okay, I guessed that _that_ wasn't much of a dare after all. N. E. Ways!" Jerri said looking toward the two that had nearly completely made out in front of everyone.

"All right then, my turn, um... I choose...... Kento, truth or dare?" Senna asked, losing her blush as timed clicked farther on.

"Um.... truth. Defiantly truth!"

"Okay then, who do you like?"

"Oh come on! That is so lame of a question!" exclaimed Jerri.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one asking, not you. So buzz off!" Senna replied.

"Fine. But I'll get you next time. Real good, no matter what you pick! You'll suffer, even if we have to play this game ALL night," Jerri stated wickedly as she took another sip from her drink.

"Moving on! Um... well, I guess I kinda like um..... Kira," Kento stated.

"Okay, falling for the evil lady, smart!" Cye answered, raising his glass to cheer his friend.

"Hey, she became good. In the end," Kento answered, chinking his glass to Cye's.

"Okay, guys. Are we going to continue this game or what? Cuz, last time I checked, we're not getting any younger over here," Mia interrupted.

"Oo, is someone jealous over here?" asked Cye.

"NO! I just want to continue the game, that's all."

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say."

"You know what? I've had enough of this, I could be doing something else right now then take this from you!" with that, Mia got up and walked off toward her room.

"Mia, wait! It wasn't supposed to be personal. Wait!" Cye jumped up and ran after her.

"Dude! Is it just me, or does she always overreact on things like this?" asked Jerri.

Everyone just averted their looks in other directions, neither one saying another word on the subject.

"ANYWAYS!! I believe it was Kento's turn before that little lover's quarrel took place, so go on Kento," Trish suggested.

"Okay. Ummmmm...... who will I chose? Hummmmmmm. Tough choice. Ryo, truth or dare?"

Remembering how the last dare that involved him went, he decided to play it safe.

"Truth," was his one word answer.

"Okay, on a scale from one to ten, how did you like kissing Jerri?"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! So how'd ya like it? Please review, and yes I am well aware that the Ronins are WAY out of character but who cares?! I'll up date soon. C'YA

- Female Duo-


	2. Chapter 2

(*Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ronin Warriors or the characters but I DO own the characters Senna, Jerri, and Trish so please don't use them without my permission. Thank you! If you don't like this fic or get offended by this fic I am terribly sorry that you feel that way. But if you like this fic please feel free to leave a wonderful comment! Reviews are always welcomed!! Enjoy!!*)

Female Duo :)

Previously:

"Truth," was his one word answer.

"Okay, on a scale from one to ten, how did you like kissing Jerri?"

"Um…um… what?" Ryo stuttered, taken off guard.

"Kento, RUN!" Jerri threatened.

"No sis, it's a perfectly fair question," stated Trish, who was anxiously awaiting Ryo's answer.

"Shut-up!" Jerri screamed, lunging forward at her sister.

"Hey," Senna declared calmly.

_Slap! Hair Pull._

"Hey!" she said with a bit more annoyance in her tone.

_Screeching, slap, more hair pulling._

"HEY!! That's ENOUGH!" Senna yelled, pulling the disheveled sisters apart.

"Now then, Ryo, please answer the question so we can continue this game," she stated, once again calm.

"Well, I guess…"

Jerri growled.

"Behave!" Senna snapped. Jerri crossed her arms in a huff and started at the floor, scowling.

"Continue Ryo."

"I guess I'd rate her… uh… an eight," he said, reddening two shades.

An eerie quiet fell over the group while a very angry feeling spread from Jerri's general vicinity.

"Okay, I see that some of us could use re-fills. How bout a tiny break before Ryo chooses his victim, I mean person," Sage suggested. Everyone got up either to stretch or refill whatever alcoholic beverage they were consuming at the time. After about five minutes, Cye came back with Mia not far behind.

"Hey guys, look what I found," he said, showing off a deck of Playboy cards. "Anyone up for a game of Poker or Black Jack?"

"Yeah, sounds great, but let's finish this game up with a few more people and a little bit more booze in all of us before we cards with naked women on them," Rowan suggested.

"Alright, whose turn is it?" Mia asked, pouring herself a glass of flavored rum.

"Mine, and now that I've had time to think, Trish, truth or dare?"

"Oi, me? Hmmmmm, how about dare?" Trish answered confidently.

"Good, because I dare you to give Rowan lap dance!"

The rest of the guys laughed and cheered while Mia and Jerri giggled to themselves. Trish pondered whether to take a challenge or not. {What if I fall on my face in front of everyone? Ryo can't possibly give me a worse challenge than dancing.}

"Hold on, hold on. What's the challenge if I don't want to take this dare?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What? Oh, yeah, a challenge. Well, the challenge is that you have to chug the drink you have."

Trish dropped her jaw in pure shock. "Cosmos are not meant to be chugged, they're meant to be sipped," she stated rather snobbishly.

"Wait, what? You made a Cosmo? Where the fuck did you find the stuff to make that?" Senna inquired, also in shock.

"I stocked your liquor cabinet the last time we were here," Trish said, grinning ear to ear.

"We have a liquor cabinet?" Senna asked, even more puzzled. "I thought we just put the Rum and Vodka wherever we could reach it?"

"Well now you guys have an actual cabinet, and with more than just the liquors in it too. You also have mixes and extras to mix with. So that I can make my Cosmos," she added with another smile.

"Alright, alright, enough already. Are you going to chug or strip?" Kento asked.

"Ew, not strip, but yes, I will do the lap dance. But if I hear ANY backlash when this night is through, you are all going to pay. Dearly," she warned with a glare.

"Can't promise that sis, sorry. Now dance monkey, dance!" Jerri chirped.

{What have I gotten myself into?} Trish walked over to the chair that Cye and Ryo sat Rowan in. She took a deep breath and nearly joked on a laugh when she heard Marvin Gaye start to sing "Let's Get It On" from the great room stereo.

"Oh you jerks," Trish sneered over her shoulder as she proceeded to mount Rowan. {Here goes nothing.}

I know, I know, another cliffer, but hey! I like to keep you all hanging! As you can see, I came BA-ACK! I have my writing juices flowing and hopefully the next chapter will be up by New Years. (Maybe a little bit afterwards.) But please keep the good praise coming, that's what brought me back. Love my fans! (if I have any)

Female Duo ^-^


End file.
